10,000 Words of Narnia
by dear-marauder
Summary: A series of one hundred 100-word drabbles about Narnia and the various people who live in it. Bookverse with occasional movieverse references.
1. Abolish

A/N: So, this is the first of a series of 100 100-word drabbles. I got the prompt list from somewhere on livejournal. Standard disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and such.

* * *

**Abolish**

It was the first year of her reign; winter had begun months ago and all the Beasts went about their business bundled up as much as possible, heads down against the wicked teeth of the wind, miserable. But something was different about this month – something was making them _happy _again.

She heard a hare mention a name and she went straight to her castle where she wrote a new decree:

_By order of her Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands, anyone found in celebration with the traitor Father Christmas shall hereby be sentenced to death…_


	2. Breech

**Breech**

"Too short again, Edmund?" Mrs. Pevensie sighed in exasperation. "It's only been three months."

"It's not as if I can help it," he said shortly.

"Don't take that tone with me," his mother said wearily, as though this were a thing she repeated fifty times a day. "I suppose we'll just have to give you a pair of Peter's trousers."

"I don't want _Peter's_ old things!"

"We can't afford to buy you anything new. Besides, with the war, I'm not sure we could find new ones even anyway."

He glowered, but knew better than to fight for a lost cause.


	3. Cough

**Cough**

Adults and doctors came and went, bustling down hallways and through doors, carrying trays of tea and bottles of medicine. They always spoke in hushed tones, behind closed doors. Digory could never hear all that they said, but he didn't need to – he could hear _her_.

Her cough was getting worse by the day. At first it had been just at night, but then it had been in the mornings too. Now it was almost constant. Feeling helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do for her, he'd taken to hiding out in the attic.

And there he met Polly.


	4. Destroy

**Destroy**

It should have hurt her, using the Deplorable Word. But she'd gone through so much to learn it, had changed so much inside that there might not even be anything left to hurt.

Her sister hadn't believed her capable of it; she'd always thought that, at the last minute, Jadis would pull back, would flinch at the idea of destroying the entire world.

She never flinched; the look on her sister's face when she uttered the word had been priceless.

However, Jadis hadn't counted on the boredom that came afterward; it was no fun ruling a world made of nothing.


	5. Enough

**Enough**

"…But I miss Mr. Tumnus the most."

"I miss the Beavers…"

"…and Oreius…"

"…and Aslan."

"Of course, Alslan."

A Pause.

"I still can't quite believe that we'll never see him again."

"It's not like that, Lu."

"Yeah; remember how He said He is in our world, but just with a different name?"

"I wonder what it is…and how we learn it…"

A derisive snort.

"You all sound like children reminiscing over a silly game, and I've heard quite enough. When are you all going to grow up?"

Lucy, quietly: "We have, Su – we're just waiting for you to join us."


	6. Foreshadow

**Foreshadow**

The apple tree stood, silent and strong, protecting Narnia from Jadis, from the northern giants, and from the outlaws of Archenland who settled Calormen. For many years it withstood the ravages of time and weather, and every year, at the first snowfall, the Narnians would come to reassure themselves that it had not died of frostbite.

Unfortunately, they failed to notice that, over time, it became the last tree to thaw and blossom come spring. They also failed to notice the snowy tracks that constantly surrounded it – too delicate for a giant's foot, but much too large for a woman's.


	7. Green

A/N: Really, could this prompt be about anthing else?

* * *

**Green**

She wasn't merely dressed in green – she _was _green. It seemed to radiate from her in a vibrancy that he had never known could exist. All around her, the leaves and the grass had paled in comparison, mere imitations of the color, jaundiced and feeble. Of course he'd followed her.

It was only when he was bound to the chair during his daily hour of lucidity that he remembered the snake too had been vibrant.

Free of the chair again, he wanted nothing more than to trail after her, to see all of the world dim itself in her presence.


	8. Healthy

A/N: I've always wished we could have actually seen a bit of Mrs. Scrubb on-page, particularly after Eustace's transformation. She must be a _special_ woman to think that he was more tiresome after Narnia.

* * *

**Healthy**

"Doctor, I'm afraid something is wrong with him. He hasn't been himself since the holiday." She lowered her voice as if she were about to say something shameful. "He's gained weight. _And he won't stop eating!_"

"I'm afraid that's perfectly normal, Mrs. Scrubb. Eustace seems to be a robust, athletic boy."

"My point exactly! He wasn't like this before."

Sitting in his pants on the doctor's table, Eustace grinned to himself. Truth be told, ever since being a dragon, he found it quite difficult to eat his fill of anything. What would Mother say if she knew the real reason?


	9. Infamous

A/N: I've always wondered just how Jadis convinced Tumnus to work for her.

* * *

**Infamous**

He had been quite a young faun when he'd met her in Spring, and he thought her the prettiest lady he'd ever seen – prettier even than the dryads with her pale skin and red lips. She'd been sitting under a tree in Lantern Waste with a full tea set as if she were just waiting for him to happen by, and it didn't occur to him to wonder why.

His father had warned him about her, of course. But a lady so lovely surely couldn't be evil. He was so entranced he failed to notice when it began to snow.


	10. Justice

A/N: Edmund has become my favorite of the Pevensies.

* * *

**Justice**

They called him the Just, and that didn't change when he left Narnia to grow up all over again. When he went back to school, his old gang thought they'd all pick up where they left off at the holiday, but he wouldn't let them. He was still their leader, but now instead of terrorizing the younger children, he made his gang protect them and punish the bullies.

The teachers saw and all agreed that whatever had happened to Edmund over the holidays had wrought a delightful change. Edmund half-forgot he'd ever been any other way – and dreamt of lions.


	11. Lipstick

A/N: I love speculating about Susan, and I never quite think that her being left out of _The Last Battle_ is as harsh as a lot of fans seem to do. She's still got time to find her way back, after all. The worst part, to me, is that her whole family died in one fell swoop.

* * *

**Lipstick**

The lipstick and party invitations weren't why she'd been left behind. They were just trappings, even Susan knew that. They'd started out as reminders of the days when she'd been happiest. She'd been Queen Susan the Gentle, who danced with the fauns and courted princes from across the sea. And then she wasn't. So when boys began inviting her to parties and telling her she was pretty, she finally started to feel like a queen again. The problem was that in the meantime she'd forgotten why she'd been made a Queen in the first place, and Who had crowned her.


	12. Kaliedoscope

A/N: I've recently been rereading the _Narnia_ books, and that always puts me in the mood to write. Just a short fluffy moment between Cornelius and Caspian.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope**

"Dr. Cornelius, it's wonderful!" Prince Caspian held a wooden cylinder up to one eye and watched the colors collide inside it. "How does it work?"

"Mirrors. Would you like to try your hand at making one, as an experiment?"

Caspian gasped in delight. "Would I! It looks like dancing stars. But that's silly isn't it?"

"Nonsense, the stars dance all the time."

"They do?"

"Of course; the centaurs talk of it often."

"That's just stories though."

Dr. Cornelius snatched away the kaleidoscope. "It certainly isn't! It's astronomy, and the centaurs are masters at it. You'll have your first lesson tonight."


	13. Lunatic

A/N: I always wonder what Jadis' sister was like. I can't ever decide if the war was because both sisters were selfish and evil, or if Jadis' sister was a good person and was fighting to keep Charn safe from Jadis. Since Jadis was the one who told the story, her version of the events are likely to be very biased.

* * *

**Lunatic**

"Jadis, you wouldn't say it!"

"Of course, I would. I sold my very soul to learn it."

"But this will mean the end – of _everything_!"

"And that's as it should be." Jadis' face lit with triumph and a mad fury. "If I can't have Charn, nobody will."

She laughed then, Jadis' sister, and it was full of resignation and regret. "Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose? I never thought you would go so far."

"You can still stop it." Jadis voice was soothing, persuasive. "Just surrender to me, and I won't have to do this."

"Never!"

And so Charn died.


	14. Candy

A/N: I still can't decide whether or not I want to try Turkish delight. You don't see it much in in the States, and one of the most common versions is Aplets and Cotlets, which I know I don't like. Maybe I should try another flavor?

* * *

**Candy**

Edmund ate Turkish delight just once after that first trip to Narnia. It was Christmas, and since the war was still going on he knew his mother must have spent a lot in order to get the candy because sweets were rationed. They passed it round as they were opening their few small presents, and when it came to Edmund he pushed it away.

"Go on Ed, it's your favorite," said his mother, so Edmund took a piece because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. When he bit into it, it took all his willpower not to be ill.


End file.
